My So Called Life
by Piper Goddess Of Fire
Summary: What happens when all the boys fall for Gaara.....................chaos of course.GaaNaru GaaSasu GaaNeji GaaShika GaaShinoGaaKiba oh god I suck at summaries.YAOI MAJOR YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself.

My So Called Life

Chapter 1:The intro

Gaara's POV

I was seating in the kitchen table watching Kankuro and Temari argue as always.

"When will you two act your age?" I asked. They stayed quiet.

"The day you get a date." Kankuro said. I sighed in response and went back to staring at them argue about nothing. It was my first day of high school. Temari was driving both me and Kankuro to school. About Kankuro's comment, I have never liked someone, let alone been asked to go anywhere with a girl. Why, because I'm gay and only Temari knows, why, is not that I'm afraid of Kankuro, I'm afraid that he won't shut up.

"Come on Gaara, let's go." Temari said. My sister has been awfully nice about it, she is very supportive actually. Thank god too. Oh, the school I'm going to is Konoha High, yes Naruto goes there. Good to, because he is gay and he also happens to be my best friend. Oh and the reason why I'm going there, my sister got annoyed of going to that other high, Suna High so we moved to this one, but I don't care cause I'm just starting the 9th grade and well Naruto and the other's happen to be starting too.

"Kankuro, will you turn that thing down." Temari yelled over the loud music. Sometimes I wish I wasn't born into this family, or born at all for that matter.

"We're here, so Gaara, we'll meet you here after school." Temari said as we all got out of the car. I nodded and walked off not really caring if Kankuro was yelling at me. I walked towards the auditorium were all the new students are to go. I took a seat in the front not really caring about the glares I was getting from some people. Probably cause I'm not from around here and the fact that my school started some shit against them. Oh well, I don't really care.

"Gaara, there you are. I was looking for you." I heard the obnoxious voice of Naruto. I turned to look at him to see him walking with a group of people I recognized from the last time I visited Naruto. They were Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba. I just nodded in response, I don't feel like talking today.

"Hey, mind if we seat here?" Naruto asked. I turned to look at him like he was crazy. Since when does he ask for permission.

"he has to be well behaved for the day if he wants us to buy him some ramen." Shikamaru said as he sat besides me. I nodded and turned to look at the front. Some lady with a lot of cleavage walked up onto the stage. She began to ramble about school but I zoned her out. I slumped in my seat and put my ear phones on. Next thing I know someone is tapping my shoulder. I looked up to meet into Shino's.

"We can go now, come on, the guy called us." He said. I nodded and got up. I followed him to our homeroom teacher's room. He called roll call and told us the rules. I like my homeroom teacher, he said we could do whatever we want as long as we aren't noisy and we don't do something illegal. The tables were round and could fit 6 people. I sat with Naruto and his friends. They talked about the class, it seems that I'm stuck with my homeroom class for a year. The class is made up of Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Orochimaru, Temari, Kankuro and us 6. Our teacher is Kakashi Hatake. I like the teacher, but I don't like most of my classmates. The reason why upperclassmen are in this class is because we are all either advanced or stupid, that and the fact that this class happens to be the rebels or the goody to shoes. This is just great.

"I can't believe that we got stuck with Sasuke Teme, he is such a bastard and his brother is even more of a jerk." Naruto said. We all nodded to that.

"Yeah, not only did we get stuck with Sasuke and Itachi but Hyuuga too, they're probably gonna try to make our lives a living hell." Kiba said. We nodded again. I noticed that a lot of people separated into a group.

"What is it, some kind of social latter?" I asked as I saw that the guys that we happen to be talking about separated into a group and the girls seperated somewhere else.

"Yup, the guys over there are the popular guys, or the assholes." Kiba said.

"The girls are popular to but must be discussing something for them to separate from their masters." Shino said. You all smirked at that.

"And we are the losers or posers, as they call it, there are more groups, the emos, the Goths, the rockers, the wannabe's and the infamous sluts." Shikamaru said

"Then I guess that this year will be hell?" I asked. They nodded in response. "Great." I answered.

Author notes:

Hello, I'm new to this and I hope you liked my story. No flames because I will just laugh at them. Oh well, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my self this time.

My So Called Life

Chapter 2

I was looking at the clock waiting for it to be nutrition. Yup, that's how fast time is going. I sat there looking at my surroundings. Naruto was rambling on about ramen while Kiba was trying to hit him. How he continues to talk non stop, I don't know.

"Gaara, you hanging out with us right?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded. I know that if I say no Naruto will go on about why not and keep bugging me, might as well go with it.

BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

The 6 of us got up and walked out of the classroom as fast as we could. We knew that lady, Anko, will probably have our heads if we stayed there long enough.

"She didn't notice, good, now let's go before…………………."Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence because that Sasuke_ Bastard_, as he calls him, bumped into him _accidentally_.

"Hey, watch it Sasuke teme!" Naruto yelled. I stood there next to Shino and in front of Shikamaru as Naruto got prepared to attack him.

"You should watch where you going Dobe." Sasuke said as he began to walk away. Naruto was about to attack him but I stopped him, why, I don't know.

"Hey." Naruto said as I held his wrist.

"Don't waste your time, come on." I said. The other's nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Naruto said. We started to walk outside cause none of us felt like eating. As soon as we walked outside we found a nice tree far away from the world. I began to walk there. The other's followed shortly, once there we sat in a circle. Kiba and Naruto continued there previous argument which happens to be annoying me. What annoyed me more was that the _popular_ guys were walking towards us. It consisted of Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Orochimaru, Kisame, and my brother. I snorted at the sight of my brother but he had a look of pity as he walked towards us. I got the warning. You see my brother and I have a bond despite how many fights we get into but his my brother, what choice do I have.

"What do you people want?" Naruto spat out like it was poison.

"We want to say hello to our new friend." Itachi said as he looked at me. I wasn't fazed by him nor will I ever be. I can kick his ass anytime I wanted.

"Hey kid, they're talking to you." Sasori said getting my attention. I looked up with a death glare. Itachi smirked as my brother backed away a little. He knew what happens to the idiots that decide to mess with me.

"What?" I growled. By now Naruto and the other's had gotten up and were prepared to fight.

"Don't talk to us like that." Deidara said as he pulled me up by my collar. I wasn't fazed, shit, if this all they got then they will all die. "Let go of me now." I said in a deadly tone. He laughed in response. I glared at him then put my hand on his wrist and started to pull it off slowly. I was gripping it pretty hard because he winced. I let him go and glared at the others.

"Go away, I don't have time to waste on you pathetic lowlifes." I said using that deadly tone again. The only ones who left were Deidara, Sasori, Orochimaru, and Kisame. Itachi, Kankuro, Neji, and Sasuke stayed behind. Itachi was glaring daggers at me. Kankuro was just staring at me, same for Sasuke and Neji.

"What?" I asked.

"Look here Subaku, I don't like it when they mess with my little brother so I suggest you back off." Itachi said.

"What, can't he take care of himself?" I countered in my usual voice.

"Hey…………………" Kankuro stepped in front of me as Itachi was about to punch me, not because I would get hurt but because he would.

"Come on, my brother is new here, let him be, I'll talk to him." Kankuro said. Itachi looked at him then at me. He nodded and walked away followed by Neji and Sasuke.

"Gaara, I told you not to cause trouble." Kankuro said after they left. I just stared at him then started to walk away. Shino and the other's followed me and sat down again. Kankuro sighed and sat down in front of me.

"Aren't you going to your master?" I asked. Kankuro glared at me then smirked.

"Nah, I'm hanging out here with you, if you don't mind?" He said. I looked at Naruto who smiled.

"You can hang out with us whenever you want." Naruto said.

"Good, because I hated Itachi, they just got me today, they are awfully weird." Kankuro said. The other's agreed to this. The rest of nutrition went like that, talking shit about the idiots. I kind of enjoyed listening to them, they sure have good names for them, I wonder why they talk non stop about them……………………………..………………...

After School

I was walking peacefully with my siblings, I was in the middle keeping them from arguing about something stupid again. Of course that didn't stop them from talking but oh well. As I was saying, we were walking peacefully to our home when I noticed that Neji and Sasuke outside of the house next to ours. I noticed that they were staring at us. I ignored them as we walked by. I noticed that Itachi was in the house watching TV, meaning that this is where Sasuke lived, wonder why I never noticed. Oh well, so Kankuro saw them to because he walked faster to the house but no one could tell that he was afraid. As we were walking inside I turned to look at the two. They were still staring, they were really serious but they weren't pissed off, I could tell. So what do they want?


	3. Chapter 3

Truth Or Dare………….with boys only

I was sitting in my room listening to my music. I was so freaking annoyed today. It's Saturday, finally but the reason why I'm annoyed is because Kankuro invited Sasuke, Neji, the other _popular_ idiots and my friends over, he even invited the _popular_ girls. Even Temari is annoyed. He said it was for a sleepover, I don't care if it's for a funeral I just don't want them here. Except my friends, although I don't show it but I do care for them, weird I know. So like I was saying, I was sitting in my room listening to my music when I hear someone knocking. I sighed in frustration.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere Kankuro." I said not really bothering to ask who exactly it was.

"Don't be such a party pooper, come out or we will come in." I heard Naruto's voice. I heard Shikamaru say something about it being troublesome. I sighed and put the drawing I was drawing away.

"Come in, it's open." I said. Naruto opened the door and came in followed by Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. They all sat down somewhere, which was either one of my bean bags or my bed or the floor. I was sitting on the chair by my desk.

"I understand how you feel, it's so troublesome to be down there." Shikamaru said. We all nodded to that.

"I take it you guys don't want to go home either?" I asked.

"Nope, my house is boring so I'm going to spend the day and night here, if you don't mind?" Choji asked.

"No, you guys can stay here, but if you get hungry you guys will go downstairs to get the food on your own." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just be kind enough to let us use your bathroom." Naruto said.

"Yeah whatever, so how bad is it down there?" I asked.

"They're playing eating right now but they will begin to play spin the bottle and truth or dare when they are done." Shikamaru said.

"Huh, lock the door, my brother and sister are gonna want to drag us down there at this rate for staying here." I said. Kiba was the one to get up and lock it but a hand stopped him.

"Hey, let go." Kiba said as he bit the person's hand.

"Hey, why did you do that?" We heard Sasuke's voice.

"What are you doing up here Sasuke teme!" Naruto asked/yelled.

"It's getting boring so I came up here in hopes of letting us be in here before they make us go into the closet with one of those sluts." Neji answered as he came out from behind Sasuke. Naruto and the others turned to look at me.

"You people decide, I don't care." I answered as I turned to my computer and turned it on.

"Fine, but you will have to go by our rules." Naruto said.

"Fine, just nothing stupid." Sasuke said.

"Huh, sluts, we call them bitches and hoes." Kiba said after his brain processed the word they used for the girls.

"Except your sister though." Kiba said as he turned to look at me but I was busy on the computer so I just waved my hand telling him it was okay. I was on the internet looking at stupid pictures of my favorite anime. More like pictures of the guys making out. I smirked as I turned to look at the other's who were busy talking about the sluts downstairs.

"Hey guys, want to see something that only Naruto could think of." I said. They all stopped talking to listen then they got up and headed for the computer. I got up and let Naruto sit down as the other's crowded behind him. I clicked on the page and the first picture that came out was of two guys getting their freak on.

"Ahhhhhhh." Naruto yelled as he jumped of the chair. The other's blushed at sight. I knew this would happen.

"How, where……………you pervert." Kiba yelled. I smirked.

"Yeah but I don't like it on like you that is blushing like hell." I said. Kiba turned away from and went back to the computer. The others began to smirk.

"Gaara, are you gay?" Shino asked. I smirked.

"I don't know, I've never thought about that." I answered in a fake sad tone while shaking my head in fake shame. He smirked he knew I was playing.

"So, Gaara, what exactly were you looking at?" Sasuke asked.

"Pictures of the ladies from the show then that picture popped up." I answered.

"Show us what you were looking at." Neji said with a smirk. I smirked as well. I showed them the sight and they all had nosebleeds, I couldn't help but burst out laughing for doing that. Most of the pictures were of the girls naked or making out with other girls. Naruto and Kiba were the only excited ones the other's were just trying to let it all process. I smiled.

"Hey guys, get of my computer before your drool gets on it." I said after watching them nosebleed about 5 times for each picture.

"But……………………."Naruto started.

"No, he is right, your drool has already made its way on the floor." Neji said.

"Fine, so what do we do?" He asked.

"Beats me." Sasuke said.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Naruto said. We all looked at him like he was crazy then just nodded.

"Just no stupid things." Neji said. Naruto nodded and we all sat in a circle.

"Okay, I'll start………….Sasuke, truth or dare." Naruto said.

"Dare." Sasuke answered.

"I dare you to tell the person you like how you feel." Naruto said a big grin on his faced. I shook my head in disappointment. Shino and Shikamaru chuckled at my reaction.

"Fine, but does it have to be right now?" He asked.

"Nope, but you have to tell us when you tell the person so we could go and ask them if it's true." Naruto said.

"Fine, Naruto, Truth or Dare." Sasuke said.

"Dare." Naruto yelled.

"Make out with Kiba." Sasuke said a big smirk on his face. Naruto and Kiba shot up immediately.

"What?" Kiba yelled.

"Hell no, I'm not making out with a guy, especially Kiba." Naruto yelled.

"Pff, like I want to make out with you." Kiba countered. They were about to fight but I interfered.

"Look, it's a dare, you have to do it, but what ever happens in here stays in here got it." I said to Kiba and Naruto then to Sasuke and Kiba who nodded. By now Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Sasuke were all laughing. I sighed.

"I'm going to be traumatized for life now." Kiba mumbled as Naruto growled then did as he was told. They kissed for about 5 minutes before breaking up. We stared at them in shock. They kissed for 5 minutes and they didn't even react to it like we thought. Instead both were blushing.

"Kiba, since Naruto already went it's your turn." Shino said breaking the silence. He nodded and smirked. I didn't like how he was looking around the room.

"Shino, truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"I'm afraid to answer, but I choose dare." Shino said. Kiba's smirk grew wider. I sighed.

"I dare you to make out with Gaara." Kiba yelled. Naruto started to laugh. I only sighed in frustration.

"Why are you punishing us, punish them." I said pointing to Sasuke and Neji. Kiba only smirked.

"I want to see Shino make out with someone, I've never seen him make out with anyone and just want to see, and considering there are no girls then you will do." Kiba said. I glared at him.

"I'm not gay." I growled. Kiba only smirked and motioned for Shino to do it. Shino sighed and did as told. He kissed me. Yes, amazing huh. Well, I liked it. He tastes good. Wait what, no, I can't like it. Well he took it as far as Kiba and Naruto did, which included tongues. He pinched me and I accidentally opened my mouth giving him passage inside. He explored for a while then broke away. Both of us were blushing but you couldn't tell if you looked at Shino for his jacket was covering his face.

"You two took longer then these two." Shikamaru said. I glared at him causing him to smirk.

"Gaara, your turn." Naruto said trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Neji, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He answered. I smirked, I'm getting back at them all for this.

"I dare you to make out with all the guys here except me and Shino." I said.

"What?" He said as he shot up.

"Ha, you have to do it, it's a dare." Shino said backing me up. Neji glared at me then sighed.

"Hey wait, why not Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Because he didn't dare me to make out with anyone." I answered. Kiba and the others glared at us. Neji sighed and walked over to Shikamaru first, seeing as he didn't make out with anyone yet. They kissed for 6 minutes then Neji moved on to Kiba, then Naruto, then Sasuke. Shino and I looked at each other then bursted out laughing. Yes, it's a new for both of us but I just made one of the popular guys make out with 4 idiots. The four guys there glared at us then sat back down. It went like that most of the night. We kept daring each other to make out with someone, except that I ended up being the one to get kissed the most. Shino kissed me like 3 times, same for Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru kissed me like 6 times. Neji and Sasuke kissed me like 10 times and none of us even got bored of it. Actually, we all seemed to like it. Oh my god, we've finally lost it………….but it feels so good. It isn't bad anyway…………………….right?


End file.
